


He Never Saw It Coming

by RapierTwit



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Psychic Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 06:04:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5405774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RapierTwit/pseuds/RapierTwit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Louis had never been a very superstitious person. He didn’t believe in ghosts, or good luck charms. And so he couldn’t for the life of him figure out how he’d ended up in the front room of a kitschy little fortune teller’s shop."</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Never Saw It Coming

Louis had never been a very superstitious person. He didn’t believe in ghosts, or good luck charms, and he’d always thought that the only bad luck about a black cat crossing his path was that it hadn’t stopped so he could pet it for a bit. Taking all of that into account, he couldn’t for the life of him figure out how he’d ended up in the front room of a kitschy little fortune teller’s shop. It may have had to do with being blind drunk, he thought as lost his balance and stumbled into an equally drunk Niall, who was swaying a bit himself.

“Why the fuck are we here, Nialler?” he mumbled, trying not to catch the attention of the rather severe looking receptionist (and seriously, what kind of fortune teller had a receptionist?). 

“It’s just a bit of fun, mate. Besides, you’re the one always going on about how you feel drawn to this place.” Niall answered, in an exaggerated whisper, and with a bit of a slur to his words. “I thought you’d be pleased as…pleased as…pleased as a pleased thing when Liam suggested we give it a go.”

Since Niall’s drunk whispering was on about the same level as a sober person’s slightly raised voice, the receptionist finally looked up and leveled them with such a glare that Louis was fairly sure he could feel his balls retreating back into his body.

“You boys are looking a little…impaired. How about you take a seat before you fall over, hm?“

Neither Niall nor Louis had noticed a couple of cushy chairs to their left, by a large window that looked out on the street, but as soon as she pointed them out, Niall collapsed into one, letting out a sound that sounded suspiciously like a snore. Rather than join him, Louis stumbled over to the desk.

“May I ask, uh…”

“Gemma.” 

“Right, Gemma. Obviously we are absolutely smashed. Don’t you lot have some sort of policy about that sort of thing?”  
Gemma sighed, and gave him a bit of a pitying look.

“We’re not a tattoo parlor, Mr. Tomlinson, drunkenly deciding to get your palm read is a bit different than getting something permanently inked on your skin after downing a bottle of tequila.”

Louis had been nodding along, but had a sudden thought, “How did you know my name? I didn’t think you were meant to be the psychic.” 

She raised an eyebrow and sharply slapped a perfectly manicured finger onto his credit card, which had been lying on the desk. Sheepishly picking it up, Louis was saved from having to awkwardly ask how much this whole night was costing him when Liam burst out of the back room.

“Louis, he’s magnificent!” Liam yelled, startling Niall out of his impromptu nap, and causing him jump out of the armchair and do a complete spin with his hands out, as if looking for a threat.

Meanwhile, Liam was stalking towards Louis with his arms wide, and gathering him up into a massive hug, giving him a shake for good measure. 

“Honestly, I’ve never experienced anything like that. It was like he looked into my soul and was all, ‘Everything is going to work out.’ Lou!” He finally released the strangle hold he had on Louis, only to cup his face between his hands and squish his cheeks together. “He knew things, Lou! Things I hadn’t told you or Ni, like how I still sleep with Mr. Fuzzykins, or how I had a really terrible crush on you three years ago.”

“Wha-” “Don’t worry, I got over it, and according to him we’re not meant for each other anyway. I’m going to meet my soulmate at a dog park, how fantastic is that? Niall!” And Liam was off to the other side of the room, whisking Niall into another bear hug.

Louis was a bit dazed at this point, and was only brought back to the world with a smart tap to his shoulder. “You’re up.” Gemma smirked, and pointed him to the door. Louis gulped, but squaring his shoulders, he marched straight through the door, and it shut behind him with a rather ominous bang.

He found himself in a hazy room that smelled strongly of incense, with colorful fabric draped over the walls like tapestries, and a large, round table in the center of it. There was an almost comically large crystal ball in the center, and crouching over and waving his hands in a vaguely mystical way was the psychic.

Louis stood by the door, shocked. He had no idea what he’d imagined the psychic would look like, but it certainly wasn’t a man younger than himself, with gorgeous curls and lovely pale skin, and sparkling green eyes that were magnified by the crystal ball.

He still hadn’t looked up at Louis, and in a low drawl he asked, “Do you know what answers you seek? Do you even know the questions to ask?” Louis still felt paralyzed in shock and attraction, not entirely sure he wanted to get any closer to the man lest he try to jump him then and there.

At that moment, the fortune teller finally raised his head to look at his next customer, and let out a “Meep!” and accidentally knocked the crystal ball off the table with a jerk of his hands, sending it rolling across the floor.

The clunk shook Louis out of whatever trance he’d been in, and he finally moved towards the man. “Y’all right, mate?”

Harry was staring at Louis, his eyes tracking over his face, as if he were memorizing it. He jerked out of his seat to retrieve the crystal ball, but kept glancing back, as if afraid to look away for too long.

“Sorry, sorry, I’ve, ehm, it’s been a long day, and me and Gems were about to close up shop when you lot wandered in, not that I’m blaming you, I’m really very glad that you stopped…by.” He trailed off as he sat back down, throwing Louis a nervous smile.

Louis couldn’t help but smile back, and watched as Harry’s face flooded with a pretty blush. Suddenly feeling much more confident in his surroundings, Louis’ smile turned more into a smirk, and he nudged his foot into Harry’s underneath the table, causing him to once again smack the crystal ball. Louis caught it this time, and gave Harry a wink as he set it back in position.

“So, psychic, what’s your name, then? Bet you can’t guess mine.” 

“You’re Louis Tomlinson, you’re from Doncaster, you have a whole load of sisters that you absolutely adore, you’re a drama teacher, and you constantly worry that you’re doing your kids a disservice because there’s probably someone out there who could teach them better, but they honestly adore you and you really ought to have more faith in yourself.”

Harry looked almost as stunned at himself as Louis felt.

“Right, but what’s your name?”

“Harry. I didn’t mean to tell you all that right away. I haven’t scared you off, have I?”

“Well, no, but I’m also honestly not sure I could move at the moment, that was unreal. You got one bit wrong though, I’m not a drama teacher. Well, yet. I interviewed with a school last week, but I haven’t heard back. How did you know that?”

Harry just sort of sheepishly tapped his temple. “Um, would you like to get on with the reading, then? I can do your palms, or a bit of the crystal ball, or–”

“Crystal ball, if you would. It gave us enough trouble, you might as well put it to good use.” The truth was, Louis had caught sight of just how big Harry’s hands were, and if they came anywhere near his own tiny ones, he was afraid he might do something stupid, like propose or something.

Harry pulled the ball towards him, and squinted his eyes at it, bringing his hands up to wave them over the surface, and chanting to himself.

“Are you just mumbling the lyrics to a Paul Simon song?” Louis asked. Harry looked up, a bit startled.

“Yeah, 50 Ways to Leave Your Lover. It’s just, a lot of people enjoy getting a bit of a show.”

“Well not me. As lovely as your voice is, Harold, and it is very lovely, don’t get me wrong, I’d rather just hear about my future, thanks. You seem to already know a fair bit about it.”

Harry blushed again, and glanced back at the crystal ball. “Alright, I see you in a bedroom–”

“Cheeky!” Louis interrupted. “How about you describe it, so I know you’re not just having me on.”

Harry looked harder into the ball. “There’s two windows, one on either side of the bed, and an en suite–”

“Aha! That’s not my flat, you charlatan!” Louis was looking triumphantly at Harry, a little bit of mischief in his eyes.

Harry smirked. “I know. It’s mine.”

Louis snorted. “For someone so dorky, you’re a fair bit of charming, you know that?” He stood up. “Alright, here’s the way I see it. Either you’re a stalker, who knows far too much about my life, or, and I’m just drunk enough to believe this, you’re actually psychic, and our futures are intertwined in some fated, true love Disney-like fantasy world, and that’s how you knew all about me before I came in here.”

Harry opened his mouth as if to speak, but Louis leaned over and pressed a finger to his lips.

“Now you don’t seem like a stalker, and to be honest, you’re a bit clumsy, and I’d like to think I would have noticed you stumbling around after me about town. So I’m inclined to think it’s the latter, which suits me just fine, because you are quite honestly the most adorable human being I have ever seen in my entire life.”

Harry smiled against Louis’ finger, and he drew it back. “Have you got a pen around here?”

Harry went over to a desk in the corner and pulled one out of a drawer, and handed it to Louis. He uncapped it and grabbed Harry’s arm, writing his number in big, blocky numbers all across his forearm.

“Tell you what Harry. How about you give me one more prediction for the road?” Harry recognized the little challenge in his eyes, and grinned widely.

“I see you getting a very important phone call tomorrow. One that will lead to eternal happiness. And blowjobs.”

“Good answer.”


End file.
